


Рапунцель на волоске

by MsAda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sleep Sex, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAda/pseuds/MsAda
Summary: Итак, Сэм проклят вечным сном...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 17





	1. Тогда

Итак, Сэм проклят вечным сном.  
Все, кто уже подвергся этому заклятью, или умерли от переохлаждения, жажды или истощения, или - если им повезло - находятся сейчас на аппаратах в больнице. Среди этих счастливцев - Сэм.  
Он там просто лежит в глубокой коме, а виновен Дин. Дин нашел это дело, Дин предложил им разделиться. Что смог сделать Дин - это по-королевски облажаться, убить ведьму, хотя та и просила пощадить, сулила открыть средство, всех возвратить в сознание - но Дин, идиот, он же говорил с Сэмом по телефону недавно, брат сказал ему, что нашел способ, что они сами разбудят жертв, заклятие очень простое...  
"Что же, думаешь, братик сам тебе расскажет?" - рассмеялась стерва и хотела продолжить, только Дин просто отрезал её голову, за жизнь наслушавшись злодейских монологов. Потому что конечно Сэм скажет, потому что Дину это до ужаса все надоело...  
А потом он узнал, что Сэмми больше не может ему ничего сказать.  
Что ж, младший спит за двоих, Дин - не спит вообще. Он прошел вдоль и поперек ноутбук, записи Сэма и местную библиотеку. Кас беспомощен, Джек недоступен, Ровена пошептала заклятий и пожгла благовоний, - но в итоге просто пожала плечиками:  
\- Ну, ты вполне можешь забрать его, дорогой. Надо сказать, ужасно непрофессионально, хотя и эффективно - не закончить заклятье, оставить чары открытыми...  
\- И когда он очнется?  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Что?!  
\- Дин, пойми. Проклятие вечного сна не снимается так просто. Всегда должно быть это событие, это условие, которое его разрушит.  
\- И что это значит?.. Что, мне найти принцессу, уговорить ее, чтобы чмокнула Сэмми?  
Королева Ада нежно и игриво прикоснулась костяшками пальцев к скуле спящего:  
\- О, я сомневаюсь. Не так уж и сложно заставить девушку поцеловать твоего брата, не так ли? Обычно условие должно быть почти невыполнимое - и в то же время исполняющее судьбу.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Сила ведьмы растет за счет жизненных сил ее жертв, сил, не ушедших на должное. Понимаешь, у большинства есть их судьба, ключевые моменты. Принцессам суждено целоваться с принцами. Так же как суждено танцевать на балах, махать ручкой простому народу, изучать этикет и немного интриговать. Но когда она проклята, эта бедняжка просто засыпает навеки и весь запас ее сил, тонкая энергетика, уготованная на дело, утекает без всякого направления к...  
\- К ведьме! Она... просто... что, сливала у них бензин.?  
\- Ох, - Ровена изящно поморщилась, - аналогия точная. Но суть в том, что разрушить чары можно лишь выправив судьбу проклятого. Как будто... ну.. машины заводят с разгона, - Королева взмахнула рукой, раздраженная заразительным образом. - Прорыв этой потерянной, застоявшейся энергетики будет в итоге такой, что заклятие просто... снесет.  
\- Да, но что это?  
\- Мне ли знать? Ваши с братом судьбы так удивительны и причудливы. Что такого особого суждено Сэмуэлю?.. Налагающая заклятие ведьма знает об этом, как правило, но твоя... дилетантка даже не удосужилась закрепить заклинание. Понимаешь, зачарованный сон раньше был обязателен. Жертва раньше попросту умирала без этой особой части. Отлетая, душа забирала с собой весь запас... топлива, как ты выразился - бесполезное дело. Если проклятый спит годами, - о, тогда его силы годами питают волшебницу. Но сейчас... - она подняла руки, призывая увидеть палату, - право, слава прогрессу! Можно не тратить силы, это назовут комой, летаргическим сном - не важно, но никто не позволит телам умереть. Экономно и рационально.  
\- К черту! Так в этом заклятии нет условия?  
\- Есть, - Королева Ада подняла пальчик с кроваво-красным ногтем, - теперь уже есть. Я не знаю его, но смогла его закрепить. Более того, помнишь сказку про спящий замок? Теперь все, проклятые твоей ведьмой как бы привязаны к Сэму. Когда ты сможешь разбудить брата, проснутся и все они.  
\- То есть ты... не разрушила чары? Ты их закрепила?! - Дин подумал, что хотел бы убить ее заново. Стоило бы попытаться.  
\- Это лучшее, что можно сделать. Без финала тебе сон не снять.  
\- Сэм сказал, что он знает...  
\- Сэм действительно умный мальчик. Совершенно уверена, что он понял и эту часть.  
Дин попробовал взять себя в руки. Брат ему говорил о магии. Может, рыжая стерва и не врала.  
\- О, и маленький бонус, - утешающим голосом проворковала Ровена, - повторяю, теперь ты можешь его забрать. Больше никаких трубок, пиканья мониторов, иголок или катетеров. Тело твоего брата больше не истощается, вообще не работает так, как положено спящему телу: не нуждается во внутривенном кормлении, у него не возникнут пролежни, даже не атрофируются все эти роскошные мышцы.  
Это было неплохо. Оборудовать в бункере палату и нанимать медсестру вовсе не выглядело простой задачей.  
\- Но как мне найти... чем разрушить заклятье?  
\- Мне жаль, дорогой. Я не знаю. Это должно быть что-то, что в нормальное время изменило бы его судьбу. Разделило бы на "до" и "после". Это часто что-нибудь сексуальное, а точнее, связанное с жизнью в этом ее аспекте - жизнью, смертью или рождением. Рапунцель, например, очнулась, лишь родив близнецов.  
\- Погоди, Рапунцель тут причем? Это же не о том как девчонка заснула... у нее вроде как были... волосы? - Дину даже казалось, он видел Диснеевский мультик.  
\- Были. Но еще ведьма заколдовала ее вечным сном, а потом башню принцессы нашел проезжающий мимо король, он воспользовался бедняжкой, и она родила близнецов. А другой заколдованной хватило и поцелуя.  
\- Хочешь сказать, я должен кого-нибудь... убедить...  
\- Целовать Сэмуэля или что-нибудь большее? Как я сказала - это слишком несложно. Потому возникают в истории двор, заросший терновником, темный лес и все прочее. И не то чтобы поцелуй или нечто большее разделил его жизнь на "до" и "после". Нет, тут что-то совсем особенное.  
\- Дети?  
\- Что? Извини, для мужчины, боюсь, это не сработает. Разве что... хочешь, сделаю так, чтобы твой брат понес?  
\- Отойди от него, дамочка!  
\- Милый, я только пошутила! У тебя такой забавный вид, словно тебя мутит. Отчего вы, мужчины, так боитесь вещей, которыми обделены...  
\- Это все, что ты можешь? - вновь мрачнея, спросил ее Дин.  
\- Да, - вздохнула Ровена, становясь вновь серьезной и немного печальной.  
\- Ладно. Я бы поблагодарил, что пришла, помогла, но... Ровена. А куда сейчас будут идти их силы? Если ведьма мертва?  
Королева молчала.  
\- Ты затем завершила заклятье. Чтобы получить всю их энергию. Этих людей и... Сэма. Ты же любишь его, ну, я думал, что любишь...  
\- Я действительно помогла! Сила - бонус, не более. И позволь сразу предупредить: ты уже убил ведьму, и твой брат не проснулся. Вторую убить - также не вариант. Надеюсь, ты сам догадался.  
Рассердившись, она поднялась и направилась к двери. Дин не стал ее трогать. Поняв, что ее не задерживают и смягчившись, Королева приостановилась:  
\- Когда ты разбудишь своего брата, знай, я порадуюсь за вас обоих. Удачи.  
И она удалилась.

А Дин выкрал Сэмми, устроил его в Импале, обложил одеялами. И сказал:  
\- Ну, пора домой, да?  
И добавил зачем-то:  
\- Я поведу. Отдыхай...


	2. Сейчас

Лишь в бункере Дин наконец-то засыпает. Устроив Сэма на его кровати, он только на минуту опускается на пол возле нее, головой упираясь в жесткий братнин матрас, лишь на секунду закрывает глаза, чувствуя легкое прикосновение безвольной руки младшего к волосам, просто задумывается - что дальше, что сейчас?  
Но бункер это безопасность и он просто не спал слишком давно, и открывает глаза он уже когда где-то там наверху, снаружи - новый день.  
Порой Дин ненавидит это свое свойство, но после ужасных событий он никогда не просыпается, считая их лишь сном. Пара секунд покоя, пара секунд неведения были бы охрененно хороши. Но нет - Дин помнит все.  
Сэм все так же лежит - огромный и беспомощный. Во сне он, кажется, пошевелился, - что ж, уже неплохо. Теперь нужно найти ему принцессу, вот и все.

Конечно же, Дин звонит Эйлин. Прежде всего Эйлин. Она хорошая девчонка, она очень трогательная, и как по Дину - тянет на принцессу побольше многих. Он всегда немного злился на себя, что не может толком порадоваться за них с Сэмми, потому что - ох, Джессика ведь была крута по-настоящему, и Дин - он в курсе про Амелию, он видел фотографии у брата в телефоне, вытянул однажды пару подробностей во время Испытаний, когда Сэм был так слаб, что почти бредил, так слаб, что разрешил себе скучать по ней, так слаб, что показал больное место брату. Дин помнит всех их - Сэмми, его Сэмми, он переборчив, но любит погорячее, и Эйлин... не в его вкусе. Добра, и вызывает желание помочь ей, защитить, Сэмми влюблен, конечно, но... Но. Дина преследует мысль, что брат взял то, что дали. То, на что хоть как-то мог согласиться Дин. Ту женщину, которой не нужна зеленая лужайка перед домом и собака. Ту женщину, которая не станет возражать, что в жизни Сэма слишком много - Дина.  
Когда он звонит Эйлин, то боится, что как обычно, налажал, и это не она. Что Сэмми выбрал не свою принцессу.

Это не она.  
Эйлин, конечно, приезжает. Слушает - читает по губам, - расспрашивает. Следует за Дином в спальню Сэма. Очень аккуратно присаживается на край кровати, гладит его брата - по волосам, по подбородку с почему-то все не отрастающей щетиной, по бровям и по груди. В ее жестах волнение, любовь. В них - близость. И, конечно, Дину стыдно, вот сейчас действительно, за то что думал так, об этой девушке, и он бормочет тихо, что должен выйти, вот сейчас он выйдет, не будет им мешать...  
Он не выходит. Смотрит, как она нежно-нежно целует его брата. Сначала нежно, потом страстно, властно, и будь на месте Сэмми Дин - ох, он бы от такого поцелуя проснулся бы уж точно, во всех смыслах восстал бы, черт возьми.  
И вот он пересматривает в очередной раз мнение об Эйлин, но Сэм... не просыпается. И это не она.  
Потом они, конечно, напиваются. Только вдвоем,. и Эйлин говорит:  
\- Ровена сказала, что это что-то судьбоносное, да? Это, вероятно, должно быть что-то, что... ну в первый раз. А у нас с Сэмом, ну... уже сложилось.  
\- Да... - бормочет Дин нетрезво. Потом поднимает голову, осененный новой дурной идеей, - А...  
\- И это тоже было, - обрывает Эйлин.

Она ложится спать... где-то. В какой-то комнате. На деле Дин уверен, что рядом с Сэмом. Дин не может спать сейчас нигде, кроме как в этой комнатушке. Он не может спать.

Наутро они давятся беконом, чтобы пережить похмелье. Что хорошо в похмелье - оно заземляет. Уносит с жутких ситуаций этот привкус мистического ужаса, давая вместо него нормальный вкус кошачьего дерьма и мятной зубной пасты во рту, и заставляет мыслить. Мол, сначала избавиться от звона в голове и тошноты. Затем - спасти весь мир. Приоритеты, да? Работаем, ребята.

Где-то между беконом - не веганским, жирным, настоящим мерзким беконом - и второй таблеткой аспирина Эйлин вдруг говорит:  
\- Ты сказал, Сэм узнал как снять это проклятье с жертв?  
\- Да. Но ни одной записи, - зло отвечает Дин.  
Это он тоже должен был упоминать.  
\- Ну да. Но если бы ты мог спросить его? Не знаю, вызвать его дух или попросить Каса проникнуть в его сон?  
\- Только если Кас влезет в моего брата. Сэм... он никогда мне не простит. Да он не согласится. Не попадется больше. Должен сказать "да". И я... и я не поступлю так с ним. Никогда больше. Это все равно что... Это как изнасиловать кого-то.  
\- Ну, ты мне предлагал мне сделать что-то похожее.  
\- Нет! Совсем не так. Ты - его девушка!  
\- Это не важно, знаешь. Ранее данное согласие не в счет, даже в случае брака.  
Дин просто поднимает руки вверх:  
\- Вы так похожи, кто ты, миссис Стэнфорд?  
Но Эйлин не знает этой отсылки, и Дин удивляется - Сэм разве не сказал ей?  
И внезапно он понимает - да, Сэм не сказал. И это - без согласия. Она его девушка, но... но недостаточно. С похмелья он не может понять сам, в чем разница, но...  
Эйлин недостаточно.

***  
Дин роется в библиотеке, как дурак, когда до него наконец доходит.  
Виновата книга, спасенная Сэмом из дома Бобби. Чудом затесалась в сумке братца-ботаника, осела навсегда в хранилище, теперь Дину попалась.  
Дин смотрит на нее и вспоминает названого отца, и то как они с братом всегда звонили ему и просили помощи, и как сами спасали его. Вспоминает, как узнал о жене Бобби, а потом увидел ее саму...  
Узнал о ней...  
Узнал! Во сне у Бобби!

Найти сонный корень совсем не сложно. Дин сперва лажает с рецептом, понимает это сам, еще до того как попробовать. Приходится искать тот в книгах - прочтите, наконец, инструкцию, да, да...  
Потом он осторожно срезает сэмов волос. Смутно понимает, что брата бы неплохо вообще раздеть - Эйлин сняла с него ботинки, дальше Дин утащил ее, чтобы надраться в хлам. Может быть, и помыть его неплохо бы, хотя волшебный сон очень волшебный - Сэм потеет слабо, совсем не так как должен.  
Дин вздыхает, выбрасывает чепуху из мыслей.  
Залпом выпивает мерзкое зелье.  
\- Ладно, - бормочет он, тяжело падая на кровать брата, - ладно, Сэмми. Жди.  
И засыпает. Впервые ему можно теперь спать.


	3. Чистилще

Он находит себя в Чистилище.   
Это место выглядит странно - оно точно такое, как он помнит: дикое, одновременно полное равнодушной природой и какое-то неживое, угнетающе сумрачное, лишенное солнца днем или, если бы была ночь - луны и звезд ночью. Воздух точно такой: неподвижный и странно пустой, приглушенный, совершенно не радующий запах трав и земли - и почти незаметный, тревожный душок старой крови. Находиться здесь как внутри трупа, - однажды сказал он Бенни.  
Но при этом, тут все по-другому.  
Для начала, здесь поздняя осень. Ковер мертвой листвы на земле, оголенные ветви, тычущиеся в свинцовое небо. Дин уверен, что тут есть какое-то воспоминание... Звук шагов.   
Кто-то громко бежит по листве, слишком громко для этого места, топочет, кто-то маленький...  
Дин стремительно оборачивается, выхватывая пистолет - в этом месте патронов уже не достать, надо бы поберечь, - думает он невольно.  
Но вокруг него бегают дети.  
Серьезно. Это - дети.  
Они разного возраста, встрепанные, с нанесенными на лица росчерками помады, вероятно, имитирующими боевую раскраску индейцев. У одних в волосах перья, у других на головах шляпы. Они целятся и стреляют из игрушечных пистолетов или луков - и падают замертво, игнорируя Дина. Он трясет головой:  
\- Что за бред?   
Потом, не сдержавшись, бросается к девочке-"индианке", свернувшейся на земле, теребит ее, бледную, чем-то смутно знакомую.   
\- Эй, малышка, что ты делаешь в этом месте? Тут нельзя играть, вставай, эй!  
Нож он держит другой рукой, почти ждет, что восстанет девчонка монстром. Она не просыпается. Пульса в тоненькой шейке нет.  
Было, кажется, такое дело. Дин смутно припоминает. Было дело, где дети играли на месте индейского кладбища, получая настоящие раны. Но никто не погиб, как здесь. Ошалевший, охотник поднимает голову вверх, смотрит на черные стволы деревьев и серое небо, пытается понять, где он. Это что, не Чистилище?  
Когда он опускает взгляд снова, вокруг него никого нет - ни детей, ни их тел.  
\- Черт!  
Дин подскакивает. Ладно, хватит. Он тут искал Сэма.   
\- Сэм? - он орет во все горло, хотя, если это Чистилище, то вот так привлекать внимание...  
К дьяволу. Это сон. Просто сон, а Чистилище уж или нет - совершенно не важно. Не худшее среди мест, где они с братом были.  
\- Сэм! Сэмми, где ты? Давай, ты где-то рядом, я знаю. Я пришел за тобой, эй, Сэм? Сэмми!  
\- Здесь, - звонко, с холодным вызовом окликают его со спины.  
Обернувшись, Дин видит.  
\- Сэм?  
Сэмми лет... лет пятнадцать? Четырнадцать? Уже эти длинные патлы, и в тринадцать он еще позволял себя стричь по-армейски, но в четырнадцать - уже нет. Он одет как индеец, но держит в руках пистолет. Настоящий, любимый, подаренный Дином куда позже Таурус. Причем, целится из него в Дина, так что, сон или нет, но на всякий случай тот поднимает руки.   
\- Эй. Не скажу, что я этого не заслужил, но чувак, опустил бы ты ствол, а...  
\- Еще чего, - коротко говорит юный Сэм, совершенно по-подростковому.  
\- Ладно. Ладно, если тебе так спокойнее. Слушай, а где... - Дин кивает в сторону поляны, где до этого лежали дети, - где все?  
Сэм легко пожимает плечом:  
\- Папа ждет нас в мотеле, а брат ушел.  
\- В смысле, ушел?  
\- Я достал его, - объясняет Сэмми как само собой разумеющееся. - Папа нас тренирует. Высадил посреди ничего и велел добираться обратно самим. Я сказал ему, что он мог быть дать нам чертов компас, ну и... Дин разозлился.   
\- И бросил тебя одного здесь?!  
Нет. Нет! Дин бы в жизни так не поступал. Папа правда иногда задавал им задачки на выживание в дикой местности, но он ни разу не подвел Сэма, даже когда тот ныл как пмсная стерва.  
Еще одно полу-пожатие плечами:  
\- Ну, я и правда его достал, - ух ты, Сэмми-то ведь на слезах, - да ладно! Это должно было однажды случиться. От меня одни неприятности.  
Блин, Дин правда не помнил такого:  
\- Чушь собачья. Сэм, а где мы?  
Была пара таких тренировок - одна в пустыне Невады и другая в Вирджинии, и, может, пара других, но он, хоть убей, не мог припомнить...  
Сэм глядит на него, как на полного идиота:  
\- Мы в Чистилище.  
Дин осекается. Точно. Он пытается искать смысл во сне.  
\- А отец, значит, ждет нас в мотеле?  
\- Угу.  
\- Ладно. К черту. Сэмvми, мы не в Чистилище. Мы у тебя в голове. Ты сейчас спишь. Послушай, взгляни на меня хорошенько. Что ты помнишь последнее? Помнишь то дело с ведьмой?  
Сэм тупит, явно не понимая, которое дело с ведьмой Дин имеет в виду.   
\- Мы охотились с тобой вместе. Сэм, чувак, тебе тридцать семь лет, ты успел поучиться в Стэнфорде и вернуться к охоте, спас мир и усыновил нового Бога. Ну же, то дело в Кейро: люди пачками засыпали поблизости от больниц, мы с тобой разделились, я пошел грохнуть стерву, а ты все искал способ разбудить ее жертв, ну?  
Сэм, нахмурившись, опускает – медленно, медленно - пистолет.   
\- Дин?  
\- Ну а кто, блин, еще-то? – раздраженно восклицает тот и устало садится на мотельное покрывало.   
Жмурится, силясь сообразить, что не так. Понимает. Открывает глаза.   
Они друг оказались в номере мотеля, в Кейро, Джорджия. Он сидит на кровати. Сэмми сидит напротив, на своей, обложившись весь книгами и уликами, ноутбук примостился на тумбочке и играет какое-то древнее инди - музыку, которую Сэм милосердно не ставит обычно в присутствии старшего брата. Да, на ноуте точно что-то играло, когда Дин нашел его тело.  
Сэм – уже его Сэм, взрослый, большой, серьезный, смотрит как-то встревоженно.  
\- Дело в Кейро, да, верно. Там же было проклятие вечного сна? Не законченное. Я почти что забыл о нем...  
Сэм оглядывается.   
Дин и сам продолжает рассматривать чертов номер, в котором, как и в «Чистилище», что-то не совсем правильно.   
Картина на той стене. Как ни щурься, понять, что на ней нарисовано, не получается. Или ноутбук Сэма. Это ведь не его ноутбук. Ну, точнее, его, только это был старенький серебристый Dell, тот, который Сэмми купил еще в Стэнфорде.   
\- Думаю, - наконец уточняет младший, - я не просто так задремал в поисках материалов? А ты где? И что с ведьмой?   
Дин морщится виновато.  
"Он ушел. Я и правда достал его".  
Так все и было, верно? Сэм просил не пороть горячку. Уговаривал для начала найти способ разрушить заклятье. Ему что-то не нравилось, а Дин рвался вперед, потому что его достало это чувство беспомощности, потому что какое-то мерзкое было дело, что-то в нем не срасталось, прямо как в этом номере, и, серьезно, ну сколько же можно было сидеть на задницах.   
И он бросил Сэмми разбираться, погнал убить ведьму, просто бросил, даже не предупреждая...  
\- Я убил ее, - признает он. - Но ты тоже попался.   
\- А ты? Ты поэтому здесь? Тоже…  
\- Нет, я в порядке. Сонный корень. Съел твой волос. Ну и гадость, серьезно, подстригись уже наконец, это как кусок лески глотать... Ладно, ладно, - Дин, поняв, что бормочет какую-то ерунду, ерошит волосы на затылке, пытаясь все же собраться с мыслями, - Слушай, Сэм. Помнишь, ты говорил, что есть способ вас всех разбудить?  
\- Да, - улыбка его брата полна облегчения, - я бы все сделал сам, но теперь нужно найти хорошую ведьму. Завершить заклинание. Эта девочка, Мэри-Энн. Завяжи на нее проклятие, чтобы все, кто заснул, зависели от нее. Ведьма сделает. И найди ее двоюродного кузена, Тэда. Дин, какое число сейчас? Хэллоуин уже был?  
Дин молча покачал головой, чувствуя, как трясутся поджилки. Он помнит ее, Мэри-Энн. Теперь помнит. Бледненькая малышка с цыплячьей шейкой, брекетами и серыми глазами. «Индианочка» из «Чистилища». Одна из первых жертв.  
\- Ночью в Хэллоуин будет редкое астрономической явление, голубая луна. И при голубой луне Мэри-Энн должен поцеловать король школы, - Сэм мальчишески усмехается, - было трудно вытянуть это, но приятель девчонки единственный, кому ведьма сказала условие. Для каждого они...  
\- Сэм...   
С лица брата мгновенно стекает выражение радости и надежды. Он внимательно всматривается в лицо Дина долгим, мучительно понимающим взглядом. И спрашивает:  
\- Ну? И что же у нас так хреново? Дин. Что ты, черт возьми, натворил?

***

Голубая луна слишком близко. Хэллоуин послезавтра. Вариантов все еще нет.   
Дин целует в лоб спящего брата. А потом начинает снимать его майку.   
Завтра в бункер вернется Эйлин. Все трое, они считают, что надежды почти никакой. Но девчонка согласна попробовать. Сэм – пусть и с неохотой, с неловкостью – но согласен. Голубая луна – их единственная зацепка, единственная возможность. Только это условие общее для всех жертв.   
Дин задумывается о спящей в больнице малышке. Если бы не Ровена…  
Штаны тоже приходится снять. И трусы. Их тоже лучше сменить.  
Раздев младшего брата, он берет в руки влажную губку. Он сегодня Флоренс Найтингейл, обмывает больного, и все. Ничего больше. Даже не помнит, как вот также до этого обмывал тело, привезенное из Колд Оак.  
Впрочем, разница слишком заметная. Сэмми ни в каком смысле не мертв.  
Нежно хмыкнув, Дин оглядывает: до сих пор чуть сутулые, но такие широкие плечи, длинные руки и уж совсем бесконечные ноги, мускулистую грудь – когда Сэм начал вести себя как нормальный мужик и забил подстригать на ней волосы, а? – и да, узкие бедра со всем, что должно быть между ними.   
Кое-кому повезло.  
Дин проводит губкой от ключиц по грудине и смотрит, как влажная кожа покрывается трогательными мурашками.   
\- И вовсе вода не холодная, - ворчит он, но слегка подливает горячей из чайника в миску. – Как в детстве, да, Сэмми? Помнишь, ты свалился с простудой? Так вспотел, что тебя воротило от запаха. Я не смог затащить тебя в ванну, и пришлось протирать мокрой тряпкой. А та, как оказалось, линяла. Ты стал серо-зеленый, как киношный зомби.  
Руки Дина работают сами – привычно, умело и ласково.   
Это Сэм – его брат. Дин все знает о нем, он сто раз обмывал его после той первой детской простуды. Дин бывало, держал его, когда тот не мог даже сам стоять на ногах, чтоб справить нужду. А бывало и наоборот.  
Дин бесстыдно, спокойно касается всех частей спящего тела, всех складок и уголков. Протирает под мышками - «Фу, Сэмми», - деликатно промакивает в паху и под коленками. Это его брат и кровь.  
Скоро приедет Эйлин. И Дину, честно, нет дела, как там будет справляться девчонка. Нет дела до нее, если есть хотя б призрак надежды, что его брат проснется.  
Потому что Сэм - он его. Потому что Сэм – все, что позволено было Дину иметь в жизни, с самого детства. И Сэм просто идиот, если до сих пор верит, будто он его бросит.   
Дин целует своего брата в лоб. А потом в переносицу. А потом вот так и замирает, зажмурившись.  
Его так все достало. Все. Он считал, когда они избавятся от писателя с комплексом Бога – погодите-ка, Бога с комплексом писателя? – смогут жить как-нибудь… по-другому. Думал, изменится… что?  
Да, немного боялся, что теперь Сэмми бросится покупать землю и ставить белый заборчик. Почему-то был даже расстроен, когда тот не стал. Они все так же с братом охотились. Если вдуматься – Дин же хотел этого всю жизнь прежде, должен радоваться: у брата все хорошо, они вместе, у них есть их дом, их семья, никаких концов света и вселенских подстав…  
А он все сильнее бесился. Ничего так и не изменилось, и это сводило с ума.  
Ничего в Дине так и не изменилось.   
Он целует в нос младшего брата. Как ребенка. Укрывает его одеялом, обнаженного, чистого и готового к бессознательным подвигам, когда приедет его принцесса. Убирает руки, не трогает больше. Через силу, но – улыбается.  
Ну и пусть ничего не изменится. Легче так и не станет. Жизнь не будет счастливее или осмысленней. Так ведь тоже неплохо. Лишь бы Сэмми проснулся.  
Что угодно. Нет, правда.   
Даже если это не пройдет.


	4. Сладкие грезы

Когда Дин открывает глаза снова, вокруг него другой, волшебный лес.  
— Чего? — спрашивает охотник ошалело у проносящихся мимо него болотных огоньков.  
А может, это феи были.  
— Сэмми? — встревожено зовет Дин. — эй, что у тебя тут?  
«Тут» в общем-то красиво. Лето. Под грубыми ботинками сочный сине-зеленый мох и папоротники — но не такие темные и дикие, как в «Плохом месте». Сосны высоченные… или это не сосны… лиственницы? Черт бы знал. Деревья уходят высь и заслоняют небо густой листвой — и все равно светло. Кора на мощных стволах, мхи, все это словно мерцает приглушенным серебром. Чувствуется движение и жизнь во всем — в прыскающих от охотника мелких зверушках, легком порыве ветерка, роняющего на него горстку мягких иголок.  
— Что за…  
Сэм смеется тихо и низко, выступая из лесу к Дину.  
— Чувак, что ты тут у себя устроил?  
Брат лишь неловко разводит перед ним руками:  
— Ничего. Оно как-то… само. Думаю, это эндорфины.  
— В смысле «эндорфины»?  
— Пойдем куда-нибудь? Эйлин же… не с тобой?  
Помедлив, Дин говорит:  
— Нет.  
— Тогда пойдем.  
— Ну…  
Братья бредут по лесу.  
Дин не привык бродить, но тут выходит именно так, медленно и почти томно. Тропинки нет, но и валежника нет тоже, идти можно куда угодно. Где-то недалеко журчит ручей, в кустах фыркает кто-то. Дин начинает смутно понимать.  
— Так что там с эндорфинами?  
— Лотлориэн.  
— Серьезно?  
Дин впечатлен. Он не особо помнит как выглядел эльфийский лес в фильме, но местный лес… подробности, запахи, краски. Больше ни кусочка смазанного или несоответствующего, как в мотельном номере.  
— Ты гик. По-прежнему. Так ты все это создал?  
Сэмми уже несколько дней пробовал управлять пространством своих проклятых грез. Первые дни ушли скорей на то, чтобы не забывать реальность. Дина это серьезно выматывало, каждый раз объяснять брату о происходящем. Но потом Эйлин тоже решила выпить сонный корень, и ей тоже пришлось разделить счастье многократного описания свалившейся на них кучи дерьма. Девочка в шутку назвала это: «пятьдесят первых свиданий», но Сэм как-то расстроился, поняв отсылку. В следующий раз Дин нашел брата в позе лотоса на полу собственной спальни Сэма. На постели лежало сэмово же тело. Только постельное белье и отличалось. И вещи Дина, о присутствии которых братик не проведал. Выглядела сцена жутковато, зато открыв глаза, тот, медитирующий Сэм тогда спросил, вполне сознательно: «Дин? Как у вас дела?»  
— Ага. Ну… не совсем. Мне кажется, я целую вечность пытался вообразить что-нибудь из трилогии, но ничего не получалось. А потом… Потом тут вырос лес. И знаешь, состояние… хорошее.  
— Да?  
Вообще, по Сэму не особо-то похоже. Скорее, он кажется грустным. Лес теперь редеет.  
— Сейчас же полнолуние?  
Дину не хочется отвечать.  
— И… она ушла?  
На это нужно все-таки ответить, так что он издает какой-то звук, навроде утвердительного.  
Теперь они идут по пляжу. Оба — босиком. Белый песок, вот это все. Дину упорно кажется, что это даже чересчур приятно. Остаточное после… эндорфинов?  
Вообще, возможно. Сэм спит и видит сны, а сны-то создает живой мозг Сэма, так что его тело, наверное, влияет на… ну, скажем, на настроение его видений. Но Дин ждет подставы. Какой-то феерической подставы. Он уже усвоил, что внутренний мир его брата — мир не слишком добрый.  
— Да, она говорила, что уйдет. Не знаю, просто подумал, может… не знаю, попрощается?  
Забавно. Дин вдруг подумал, что ни разу в жизни не видел как Сэма бросали. И не утешал. Это всегда они, Винчестеры уходят, да? Переезжают в другие города, охотятся, предпочитают счастью долг, или же сохраняют относительную безопасность своих возлюбленных. Предпочитают брата оседлой жизни. Правда, иногда Дин утешал Сэма, когда тот хоронил своих девчонок.  
И вот оно. Подстава. Чертов пляж привел их к дому Сэма в Пало-Альто. Калифорнийский беленький песочек.  
— Эйлин нравится Толкин, — неловко заключает Сэм, который все идет, уставившись себе под ноги.  
Поднимает взгляд на крашеное белое крыльцо. И добавляет, словно только что понял, какое место выстроил в своей гребаной грезе:  
— Да. Джессике тоже.  
Потом он всходит по ступеням. С верхней смотрит вниз. Дин бы хотел, чтобы брат выглядел сейчас на двадцать два — красивым был, кроме всего — но Сэмми в своем облике. Здоровый и тяжелый, уже почти полуседой, как, собственно, и Дин, — и неуместный в этом кружевном калифорнийском счастье.  
— Нам ведь, что будет дальше, надо обсудить? — спрашивает брат с этим своим нервным, заранее смиренным выражением. — Не знаю, может, у меня есть пиво?  
Дин повторяет:  
— Пиво?  
Следует за ним.  
Очередная девочка ушла, но Дин — конечно, следует за ним.  
Куда угодно.


	5. Путь героя

А потом все вошло в нормальную колею.  
Ну… По Винчестерским меркам нормальную.

— Ну, привет, сладкая… — улыбается Дин, скаля зубы.  
Ведьма на ультразвуке визжит.  
— Знаешь, я вообще-то стараюсь вас убивать очень быстро, — объясняет охотник, переждав визг.  
Он делает шаг вперед, ведьма пятится в дом, зажимая ошпаренный наговоренной водицей лоб:  
— Не подумай, не то чтобы я был против развлечься с симпатичной девчонкой, — он плещет еще раз, получая еще одну порцию воя. Часть воды попадает ему на лицо, он облизывает с губ маслянистую пленку елея, — а тем более, если у девушки есть фантазия.  
Ведьма полувыкрикивает, полувыстанывает заклинание и швыряет мешочек, от которого охотник с легкостью уворачивается, едва не попадая в ловушку приготовленного на полу заклятия. Разозлившись, он бросается вниз и выдергивает — из-под себя, и из-под ног стервы разрисованный с нижней стороны руническим ставом ковер. Заворачивает в него ведьму, поливая ее остатками воды из фляги.  
— Это вам не обычные лезвия в глотке, да, Кэсси? Это изощренней. Скольких ты довела до убийства, подружка?  
— Я не сделала ничего! Они просто хотели знать будущее! — сдавленно стонет Кэсси «Кассандра» Мозес, широко знаменитая в узких кругах гадалка.  
— Правду? Правда в том, что Ник Чейден обожал свою молодую женушку. Он не думал ее убивать.  
Ведьма, все еще зажимающая ладонями верхнюю половину лица, сладострастно смеется. Из-под ее ладоней стекает кровь, попадает в рот, пачкая белые зубы. Зрелище отвратительное.  
— Это была его судьба, — возражает тварь радостно, — на роду ему было написано, так и сбылось все!  
— Он убил ее, защищаясь, — Дин с досады потряхивает ее вместе с ковром, прикладывая суку головой об пол, — ты ее довела до попытки убийства, и она напоролась на собственный нож, мы оба об этом знаем. И не надо мне тут заливать про судьбу, за последние месяцы я о ней узнал предостаточно. Вариантов куда больше одного. Вопрос только в том, паршивка, какими из них ты питаешься. Чейдены, Терри Линч, Меган Уолш, ты сгубила их всех, вымогала у них деньги, а потом и благую судьбу, но знаешь, что? Я — твоя судьба, Кэсси. ХОчешь посмотреть в будущее? Давай же!  
Он трясет над ней флягой, стараясь добыть еще каплю-другую. Ведьма, давясь рыданиями, уворачивается.  
— Так вот, Кэсси, — говорит Дин, — Меня зовут Дин. Дин Винчестер. Уверен, что ты меня знаешь. И что я могу сделать с тобой, тоже. Если нет — ну, используй способности. Ну, я жду, Кэсси! Посмотри на меня, крошка!  
Он сжимает ее запястья, отрывает ладони от окровавленного лица — и отшатывается:  
— Ох ты ж, йог-марарек…  
в центре обожженного лба у нее… что-то. Что-то вроде вполне настоящего, совершенно разумно уставившегося на него… глаза. Он расширен от ужаса, и, похоже, пытается моргнуть. Винчестер готов поклясться, что до контакта с водой и святым маслом ведьма выглядела по-другому.  
Кэсси вскрикивает:  
— Нет! Не надо! Демон! Демон… Я же… я же договорилась! Вы же…  
Дин, придя в себя, морщится:  
— Не туда смотришь, девонька, отмотай чуть подальше, это прошлое.  
Третий глаз чуть вращается. Дина мутит.  
— Ты убьешь меня.  
— О, вот точно, здесь и остановись. Ты же видишь другой вариант? При котором я тоже убью тебя, но попозже?  
Ведьма воет.  
— Отлично, вот мы друг друга и поняли. Видишь ли, я был демоном. Я пытал в Аду души. Был в Чистилище и почти стал там монстром. Просто монстром я тоже был. Я не тот человек, у которого ты можешь отнять его человечность подружка, тебе жрать во мне почти нечего. Я люблю пытать тварей, ты ведь видишь, да? Да или нет?  
Она судорожно кивает.  
— А знаешь, почему я не делаю этого? У меня есть младший братишка. Он ужасный зануда и он мой сверчок Джимини. Я стараюсь его не расстраивать. Понимаешь меня? Сэм Винчестер?  
Ведьма снова кивает.  
— Но… сейчас его нет здесь, да? Потому что какая-то стерва вроде тебя решила сожрать его судьбу, как и ты судьбы Ника и Пегги Чейден. И похоже теперь мне не стоит бояться разочаровать брата. И что ж мне тебя жалеть?  
Ведьма судорожно вздыхает:  
— Что мне сделать? Пожалуйста! Что мне сделать?!  
— Дай мне повод усовеститься. Найди точку в судьбе у Сэма, ключевой момент, ты это можешь! — Дин орет во весь голос, и он знает, что страшен даже для этой твари. — Скажи, как его вернуть!

***

Дин Винчестер заходит в мотель. Открывает дверь, оборачивая ручку влажной салфеткой, проходит в ванную, открывает кран, держит руки под водой, тупо смотрит, как бурая грязь, утекающая в слив, светлеет. Вспоминает, как маленький Сэмми взахлеб говорил про центробежную силу и про то, что в Южном Полушарии вода закручивается в другую сторону. А потом чуть подросший Сэм также взахлеб говорил, про силу Кориолиса и какая все это чушь.  
«Нет других вариантов судьбы, Винчестер».  
Дин качает головой.  
Ложь.  
Он идет в комнату, достает телефон, жует черствую пиццу.  
— Алло, Дин?  
— Привет, Джоди. Как у вас?  
— Как у вас, ты хотел сказать? Ну, я сдержусь и не стану читать тебе лекции о свинарнике у тебя в кухне, но что ты сделал с библиотекой — посмотреть страшно.  
— Да, Сэмми меня убьет, — усмехается Дин. — Все нормально?  
— Да, Сэм спит. Если честно, не знаю, зачем ты позвал меня. Он спит волшебным сном в самом, что ни на есть, защищенном хранилище на земле. Я здесь вроде как и ни к чему.  
— Да, скажи это тому демону, что пытался пристроиться в его спящее тело.  
— Серьезно?  
— Представь себе. В бункер он не прошел, но мне как-то спокойней теперь…  
— Ты убил его?  
— Я изгнал его. У Ровены свои методы, и ей скучно в Аду.  
— Это было жестоко. Даже с демоном.  
— Нет. Жестоко было бы, если бы я разбирался с ним сам.  
Пауза — очень, очень короткая, но хорошо заметная.  
— Тоже верно, — сухо говорит Джоди, — Дин, давай назад, если закончил.  
— Здесь закончил, но я думал еще…  
— Дин, меня ждет работа. И дом. И не хочу быть наседкой, но мне кажется, ты чересчур увлекся. У тебя еще есть время. Сколько до следующей «голубой луны», два с половиной года?  
— Это вовсе не много. Когда у меня был год перед… В общем, тогда мы с Сэмом тоже думали, что нам хватит. А нам не хватило!  
— Дин Винчестер, или ты сейчас возвращаешь свою задницу в бункер, или я проглочу эту дрянь и все расскажу твоему брату, ты понял меня?  
Дин молчит. Впрочем, Джоди умеет молчать куда лучше.  
— Хорошо, утром еду назад. Все равно нужно кое-что поискать в хранилище.  
— Вот и договорились. Если быстро приедешь, оставлю тебе лазанью. Пока, Дин.  
— Пока, Джоди.  
С полминуты Дин смотрит на заправленную постель, слыша в трубке гудки. Потом телефон гаснет и Дин начинает готовиться к отдыху. Принимает душ и выполняет все рутины охотничьей самозащиты. Ставит телефон на зарядку. На тумбочке оставляет стакан чистой воды, аспирин и банку энергетика из автомата. Ложится и открывает флягу — не ту, что участвовала в борьбе с ведьмой, а почти опустелую вытертую военную флягу. Выключает свет ночника, пьет, завинчивает. И падает на постель.

…Боунс бросается к Дину, заливисто, счастливо лая.


	6. Апатия

Сэм хохочет, запрокидывая голову, содрогаясь всем телом, пока Боунс не бросается к нему, недоуменно лая, и не начинает облизывать, повалив на ковер.  
Дин оттаскивает от него пса.

Сэм говорит обо всем и ни о чем, коротает время долгой ночи, переходит на Воннегута, показывает Дину портреты главных героев в своем лэптопе — как он их представлял, и нигде не найти этих лиц, этих изображений, гугл не смог бы помочь, не на самом деле. Старший брат только хмыкает удивленно — и черты главного персонажа на экране становятся менее заостренными, пропадает дьявольщина из взгляда. Сэм глядит и кивает почти незаметно, уголки его рта растянуты:  
— Так и думал, что ты его видишь похожим на меня, да.

Сэмми бродит по огромной библиотеке бункера, перебирает книги на полках:  
— Тебе нужно издание 1740-х, это левая секция, полка… сейчас, мне по плечо, значит, десятая снизу. Справа, рядом светильник.  
Он достает огромный древний том, переносит на стол, не пытаясь открыть — там внутри могут быть даже строки, но смысла не будет.  
Дин качает головой:  
— Как ты все это помнишь?  
Младший брат оборачивается и смотрит с привычным в последние годы настойчивым напряжением, непонятным и острым, но странно расслабляющим:  
— Главное, чтобы я правильно это помнил. Жаль, никак не смогу прочитать.  
Дин испуганно фыркает:  
— Это было бы слишком, чувак.  
— Говорят, человеческий мозг еще не на такой способен, — усмехается Сэм.  
Ненадолго, на уютные двадцать-тридцать секунд — или вечность, они ведь спят, — повисает теплое молчание.  
— Что? — спрашивает младший брат, и Дин понимает, что пялится.  
— Ничего, — говорит он, — ботаник ты, ничего нового.  
Сэм отводит глаза, выдыхая смешок, в духе «я не могу в это поверить, правда, очень свежая шутка, Дин», но еще больше в духе «я не могу поверить, что ты все еще прежний, Дин», и Дин думает на мгновение, что способен понять напряжение в глазах Сэмми. Пристальный этот взгляд, сам по себе такой контролирующий. «Пока я на тебя сморю, ты не исчезнешь», — в эти дни в Сэме все об этом.  
Потому что реальность его грез пластична сама по себе, потому что Сэм вовсе не так уж легко контролирует это свое Зазеркалье, потому что он периодически проверяет — настоящий ли Дин вообще.  
— Эй, — говорит Дин брату, — а знаешь, что помнит вот этот мозг? — он указывает на свой лоб.

Иногда здесь не надо даже как-то сосредотачиваться. Вот — они были в библиотеке, а вот — и они в бет-пещере домашнего кинотеатра, по экрану летят золотистые буквы.  
— Нет, о боже, — Сэм смеется в своем кресле, прячет лицо в ладони.  
— Диалоги от первого до последнего слова, Сэмми! — похваляется старший брат.  
— Снова Звездные войны?  
— Брось, как давно ты смотрел на принцессу в купальнике, а?  
— Ты оставь ее только в этом купальнике, ладно, чувак? В смысле, оставь его ей!  
— Что? Да я джентльмен! Как ты можешь подумать!  
— Я не мог, пока ты не исправил ей грудь, Дин, и черт возьми, я уверен, что ее одежды не были настолько обтягивающими.  
— Ничего не могу сделать, Сэмми, это все записалось на мой внутренний DVD в годы, когда такие вещи имели… большое значение.  
— Хочешь сказать, хоть что-нибудь изменилось?  
— Ш-ш-ш, кино начинается, Сэм, не мешай смотреть людям.  
— Мы в моей голове, Дин, кому это не мешать?  
— А мне?!  
Брат со вздохом откидывается в своем кресле и расслабляется. Дин смешит его, воображая совершенно другие, забавные повороты сюжета, перехватывает управление, когда тот исправляет повествование, Люк и Хан Соло на плазме ловят вампиров в космосе, и на Хане ковбойская шляпа, а у Скайуокера вздернутый нос и еще более длинные волосы.  
Ему было бы легче, если бы Сэм сейчас был в своем юном облике, ну хотя бы лет двадцати трех, двадцати пяти — но нет, Сэм настолько упрямо поддерживает мнимую реалистичность происходящего, что от этой реальности Дину здорово и тревожною Но он черта с два станет приходить реже, черта с два он откажется от возможности видеться с своим братом и уж точно не даст тому потеряться во снах, раствориться в играх с воображаемым псом или чтении воображаемой библиотеки, стать мужем воображаемой мисс Стенфорд и отцом пары воображаемых спиногрызов… или узником воображаемой Клетки с гребаным воображаемым Люцифером.  
— Дин. Тебе нужно выспаться, правда, — тихо говорит брат.  
Дин оглядывается.  
Они переместились куда-то на улицу. Вокруг сумерки, и Дин даже не может понять — место, время, иллюзия, воспоминание? Дин упустил власть над грезой, замечтался, слишком расслабился.  
— Сэм, я это и делаю, — намекающим тоном отвечает он, только младший уже взял след и так просто тот не оставит.  
— Сонный корень? Смеешься? Он вводит в транс, это не сон, не отдых. Твое тело только выматывается.  
— Я лежу, я не двигаюсь, я вижу сны. Я сплю!  
— А потом поднимаешься с жуткой головной болью и едва можешь волочить ноги, — мягко произносит брат, строя свои щенячьи глазки.  
У него между бровей морщины от этой гримасы, и никто не сравнил бы теперь младшего брата Дина с щеночком — но Дин все еще покупается.  
— Вот и нет, — спорит он из остаточного упрямства, — я отлично вчера поохотился…  
— Это меня и пугает, — восклицает Сэм, и черт, Дин чувствует, что не справляется, — Ночью ты здесь, выматываешь свое тело, а днем жизнью рискуешь, ты думаешь, это нормально?  
— Мне отлично хватает трех-четырех часов, Сэмми, не нагнетай…  
— Но тебе ведь уже не двадцать.  
— Хей.  
— Дин, слушай. Я знаю, что ты творишь, я благодарен, правда. Ты присматриваешь за мной, не даешь потеряться, знаю. А днем ищешь способ снять проклятие, большинство твоих охот только об этом — думаешь, не понимаю? Но пойми, если ты себя насмерть загонишь, никто другой не поможет.  
— Эй, — старший брат пробует успокоить его, — да брось. Ты же знаешь, меня не свалить недосыпом. И в последнее время я не то, чтобы много охочусь…  
Он прикусывает язык слишком поздно.  
Сонная реальность тяжела этим — ты говоришь иногда не то, что считаешь правильным, а то, как и вправду считаешь. Потому что слова здесь — совсем не слова. Это мысли, как и все остальное.  
Конечно, Сэм замечает:  
— Вот как? Потерял все зацепки? А что с тем шаманом? А…  
— Нет, нет, Сэмми, я еще не закончил. я еще только с этой Кассандрой и разобрался, просто — ну, у нас есть еще время, да? Много времени, больше, чем надо…  
— Ты нашел что-то, — понимает Сэмми.  
Сэмми. Потому что сейчас это Сэмми — злющий шестнадцатилетка. Дин глядит на него — стрижку с длинными выгоревшими прядями вокруг лица и коротким затылком, острый нос и раскосые лисьи глаза, и поджарое тело, и старые шорты диновы…  
Он, скорее всего, и сам дополняет сейчас этот облик — появляется шрам у виска, заработанный в «посоли-и-сожги» где-то в Теннеси, и Сэм, кажется, забыл как раньше выделялись родинки на лице — один взгляд старшего и все три снова куда заметнее.  
Это хуже всего: то, что в сэмовых сладких снах они в голове не у одного Сэма — они в голове и у Дина. Поэтому Джоди и остальные не слишком-то рвутся навещать его брата. Это только Винчестерам нечего друг от друга скрывать, это только у них нет границ… или кажется так. Потому что…  
— Брось, Сэм, я бы сразу сказал!  
— Не сказал бы, если б ответ тебя не устроил.  
«Это его судьба!» — и действительно, нужно было ему больше спать. Дин рассеян и образ безумно хрипящей ведьмы ускользает в пространство. Сэм кидает на нее взгляд, пока Дин убирает проклятую тварь прочь из мыслей, но ущерб нанесен, и Сэм знает.  
— Значит, моя судьба? Я-то думал, что способа нет, а он просто…  
— Поганый, — сдается Дин. — Он просто очень поганый.  
Сэм молчит. Ждет.  
— Верни, — просит старший брат. Тянется к младшему, перебирая пальцами в воздухе перед лицом младшего, — верни…  
Сэм понимает. Занавешивается челкой, опять поднимает глаза — остро щурится, пристально вглядывается, такой взрослый и сильный, такой умный и понимающий, тридцати семи лет, или ста тридцати семи — будто кто-то уже считает.  
Дин так любит его.  
— Я тебе не скажу, — отвечает он.  
— Дин…  
— Ты мне веришь?  
— При чем здесь…  
— Потому что я не хочу врать! Не хочу врать тебе больше, мы всю жизнь врали в чем-нибудь. Так позволь мне быть честным и просто не отвечать!  
Сэм молчит, сбитый с толку.  
— Я найду другой способ, Сэмми. Я сунулся не туда, эта стерва показывала людям худший расклад, она, может быть, и не умела иначе, не увидела хороший способ, а тот — был! Мне просто надо искать!  
— Да, но ты ведь не ищешь, — задумчиво замечает брат, — ты проводишь все ночи со мной. Что бы она тебе не сказала, ты выбит из колеи.  
— Она довела до двойного убийства счастливых молодоженов, Сэм! Да, она и меня достала, что, доволен?  
Сэм кладет ему руку на шею сзади — и Дин вдруг замирает.  
Это его жест вообще-то. Но огромная ладонь брата ощущается так хорошо. Так, черт возьми, расслабляюще.  
— Если не найдешь способ, расскажешь мне позже? — спрашивает его Сэм. — Мы подумаем вместе. Мы решим, как всегда решали.  
Дин не может ответить. Он хочет ответить, правда, он пытается, но…  
— Тебе надо поспать, Дин, — говорит ему младший.  
Наваливается темнота.  
— Давай, просто попробуй.  
Дина куда-то укладывают.  
— Может, все же получится, сон во сне, как тебе, а? Ты совсем замотался, приятель.  
Дину снится, что он засыпает в огромных теплых руках. Дину снится, что кто-то безмерно заботливый, нежный, укрывает его и поет ему «Джуд». Видимо, его мать?  
Дину снится, что это не Мэри Винчестер, а его младший брат, Сэм.  
Сэмми.  
Сэмми.


	7. Агония

— Жертва, — говорит шаман и наставляет на Дина свой длинный, сухой, как у мумии палец, — все дело в жертве. Эти ржавые бочки убери за ограду.  
Дин окидывает взглядом бочки, после чего закрывает глаза и считает до десяти, правая рука чуть подрагивает — тик, оставшийся еще от Клинка Каина. Бочки ржавые, грязные и полны зацветшей воды. Джим с большим интересом следит за ним.  
— Куда воду? — кротко интересуется Дин, открывая глаза.  
Шаман Джим даже не удостоил его камлания. Или танцев в пыльном вигваме. Или горстки глючных грибов. Или еще чего. Черт возьми, Джим его даже банки пива не удостоил.  
— На черта тебе духи? — спросил он, уставившись на охотника блекло-голубыми вылупленными глазами. — Ты ответы на горбу тащишь, ни в какой миров за ними лезть даже не надо. На-ка вот, займись делом, помоги старику. Мне давно пора выкопать яму для нового нужника.  
И вручил ему в руки лопату.  
И Дин взял ее, и принялся копать твердую от мороза землю. Потому что Гиена Джим так и сказал:  
— А я на твой горб посмотрю…  
Это было нужник, выкорчеванный пень, кладку дров и врученное — Диново, Джиму врученное — пиво назад.  
— куда хочешь, — говорит ему Гиена Джим, пожимая сухими плечами под курткой с оборванной замшей.  
Джим Гиена вообще не индеец. Говор у него чисто техасский, кожа землисто-серая, длинные жидкие волосы больше напоминают о хиппи, как и бисерные браслеты на жилистых тонких запястьях.  
Джим Гиена известен как лучший шаман и провидец как минимум в сорока штатах. Разумеется, в определенных кругах он известен.  
Дин плещет себе в лицо затхлой водицей из бочки — вспотел, хотя холодно. Открывает глаза, смотрится в темную рябь, видит там почему-то ребенка. Вот и глюки пошли. Прав Сэм — надо побольше спать.  
— Воду вылей на землю, — меняет мнение Джим.  
Дин, естественно, слушается. Потеряв интерес к ржавым бочкам, чертов недошаман смотрит, как растекаются лужи по его участку такой же как он сам сухонькой и бесплодной земли. Присаживается на корточки, пялится под ноги Дину.  
— Кого видел сейчас? — спрашивает делово, выуживает из заднего кармана обтрепанных джинсов «Мальборо».  
— Пацана, — отвечает Дин, чиркая для шамана зажигалкой, от которой поджег не один набор старых костей.  
Джим кивает.  
— Жертва, — говорит он.  
Потом они жгут палую листву в этих бочках, вперемешку с дровами, наколотыми прежде Дином. Листья полусырые, еле тлеют и страшно чадят. Дин закашливается, Джим дымит сигаретой и смотрит на искры.  
— Ты знаешь, зачем жертву приносят?  
— Чтобы умилостивить богов.  
— Нет, парень. Их приносят, чтобы дать богам силу. А боги должны отдать эти силы обратно. Вот мы листья сейчас сжигаем, потом перекопаем их с грязью, а весной прорастут семена. Если земля родит — все нормально, все так как надо. Если не родит — значит, пора уходить с нее. Значит, дурная земля.  
Дин глядит на участок крошечного, почти нищего ранчо.  
— Жертва, парень, это не бескорыстный дар, понимаешь? Жертва это всегда одолжение. Что-то, данное взаймы. Родители убиваются на трех работах за возлюбленное дитя, то вымахивает выше папочки и уматывает в большой город, а родителей отправляет в чертов дом престарелых — это не отданная жертва. И долг этот так и останется рядом с неблагодарным паршивцем. Жертва это не дар.  
— Хочешь, сказать, язычники вроде как дают божествам в долг? Сколько видел я этих поганцев, никто не спешил людям что-то там отдавать, — ворчит Дин.  
Ему тоже хочется закурить. От запаха листвы горло дерет.  
— Значит, они дурная земля. И поэтому ты их находишь. Такая у них судьба.  
— У богов?  
— У всего есть судьба. Ты-то знаешь.  
Дин устало трет веки. Смеркается.  
— И при чем здесь мой брат?  
— Твой брат… Что ты видишь, скажи мне?  
Дин не видит, по правде сказать, даже собственных рук. Сумерки и вонючий дым все сожрали. Только искры — летят и летят.  
— Я вот вижу горящее поле, — продолжает задумчиво Джим, и затягивается так, что сжигает свою сигарету на треть, — фейерверки.  
— Четвертое июля, — бормочет Дин.  
— Ты отдал в жертву все, чем владел. Свое детство, невинность, капризы и слезы. Ты отдал всего себя. Чего ты ожидал, парень? Это очень большая жертва. Это целое гребаное служение. Когда людям дают то, что можно давать только божествам, люди перегорают. Они не особенно энергоемки. Им нужно скорей отдать долг обратно. Чего ты хотел в обмен, пацан?  
— Просто, чтобы он был… был в порядке. Это моя работа — приглядывать за ним. Всегда была. Твою мать, ты пытаешься сказать, это из-за меня брата прокляли?  
— Хрень, — говорит шаман. — Сам послушай, что мелешь. Нет, из-за тебя брат очнуться теперь может. Тебе, вроде, нужна судьба?  
— Как? — выдавливает Дин вопрос.  
Не желает его задавать. Совершенно не к месту, что в судьбе Сэма всплывает он.  
— Знаешь, в чем еще хрень? — спрашивает, едко хмыкнув, Гиена. — В этом «чтобы он был в порядке». Бескорыстные жертвы — хрень. Язычники хотят дождя, христиане бессмертия, любящие папаша и мамаша — теплый дом в старости и заботу. Все чего-то хотят для себя. И ты тоже хотел, и не ври мне. От него хотел, не от отца. Твой отец свои долги отдельно платил.  
— Сэм достаточно отдал! — взрывается Дин. — Достаточно! Свое будущее, своих девушек, свое долбанное упрямство, характер — ты хоть знаешь, какой там характер был — он все отдал, потому что я хотел, чтобы он был рядом, потому что не мог один!  
Джим Гиена молчит, только давит одну сигарету, тут же сунув в рот новую.  
— И это тоже херня, — наконец, говорит он, — не ты это все забрал. Тебе вовсе не нужно было его страдание. Но ты что-то хотел. И ты должен теперь это взять. Это его судьба, расплатиться с тобой. Достаточно честно, а?  
— Что? — угрюмо спрашивает Дин.  
— То. Невинный, беспомощный, любящий. Отдал всего себя. Возьми всего его. Пока он совершенно беспомощен. Зная, что он бы отдал, потому что он любящий. Пока он доверяет тебе, как ребенок.  
— Какого ты хрена несешь?  
— Чего ты хотел от своего брата? Чтобы любил тебя?  
— Но не так же, — хрипит Дин. — И Сэмми… он любит. Он хороший брат, лучший.  
— Да. Хороший. Но твоя жертва, парень… она чересчур велика.  
— Я хочу это снять. Нам не нужно…  
— Не нужно? Пусть спит? Я даю тебе способ решить твою проблему. Ты за этим пришел? Или чтобы я тебе сказал, мол, способа нет? Ты остался бы славным братом.  
Джим гиена зло скалится, стоя с другой стороны дымной бочки, хихикает по-стариковски гадостно. Огонек сигареты светится в его пальцах, мечется из стороны в сторону, пока Дину не кажется, что их два. Два рыжих огонька и безумное хихикание.  
Дин кашляет.  
— Приходил бы к нему, заботился бы о младшеньком. Он сейчас в безопасности, правда? Навсегда с тобой. Под присмотром. Так чего ты хотел, мальчик?  
— Хотел быть… хорошим братом… — у Винчестера кружится голова.  
— А чего ты хотел от него?  
— Я не… нет! Я не этого… — из-за дыма слезятся глаза. Дин рыдает, почти отключаясь  
— Идиот! — тявкает ему из-за столба дыма. — Этого все хотят!  
После этого Дин ничего почти и не запоминает.  
Но, кажется, он упал на сырую, покрытую пеплом бесплодную землю. Кажется, он захлебывался соплями и скулил жалобное, позорное:  
— Я хотел, чтобы Сэмми любил меня. Чтобы кто-то любил меня.

***

Он приходит назад обессиленный, полностью опустошенный. Двое суток дороги с перерывами краткого сна — без единой мысли в голове.  
Он не знает, кто такой Гиена Джим. Вроде, не монстр… Но вряд ли всего лишь шаман.  
Он не виделся с Сэмом в прошедшие ночи. Он подходит к нему сейчас.

Сэмми спит. То, что сделала рыжая ведьма, все же лучше, чем то, как все было сначала. Это больше не кома. Сэм правда спит — шевелится во сне изредка, сопит. Двигаются зрачки под тонкой кожей век, иногда раздается храп.  
Сейчас Сэм улыбается. Теплый и уютный. Как раньше, когда спал совсем мелким на заднем сиденье Импалы.  
Дин всегда любил это сонное тепло младшего брата. Наклонялся зверенышем, нюхал его макушку и ухо, зарывался носом в светлые волосы, успокаивался.  
Дин садится на край постели. Склоняется, зарываясь носом в волосы брата. Пахнет совсем не так. Не как в детстве. С тринадцати лет примерно.  
Дин дрожит крупной дрожью. Он любил запах Сэма и после тринадцати. Уже слишком сильно — тогда.  
Дин касается теплой щеки рукой. Прижимается лбом к острой скуле, губами к челюсти.  
— Сэм.  
Сэм, наверное, знает. Сам Дин не знал долго. Не смел. Не хотел пачкать Сэма. Считал себя лучше. Врал себе.  
После Ада не мог. Там его вывернули наизнанку, очистили от наносного и позволили рассмотреть собственное нутро.  
Дин сжимает себя через джинсы.  
О чем они все говорят? Просто взять, что он хочет? Сэма — вот просто взять?  
В воспаленном мозгу возникают и множатся образы. Просто трогать. Просто вылизать теплую кожу, захлебываясь терпким запахом. Просто выгладить, вымесить каждую мышцу — Сэм не сможет ему помешать. Сэм не сможет узнать даже.  
Приходить сюда, пировать этим телом, раздвигать эти ноги, вдавливаться, вбиваться, как животное, как чудовище, обнимать его, расслабленного, возбуждая во сне. Кончать внутрь, а потом уходить, обтерев и укрыв — как проклятый заботливый брат.  
Дин сжимает себя так, что больно. Ноет сдавленно в ухо спящему.  
Превратиться в такого монстра. Приходить после трудного дня, поворачивать набок встрёпанную голову, целовать мягкий рот, трахая языком. Потом доставать член и… эти губы…  
Дин кусает подушку, содрогаясь всем телом.  
Когда оргазм отступает, в нем нет сил больше с этим бороться. Он полностью побежден.  
Один раз. Он действительно сделает это. Все это. Один единственный раз.  
Сэм вздыхает во сне. Дин лежит рядом с ним, не решаясь взять зелье. До утра, хотя в бункере их не бывает.  
Он лежит, греется в тепле брата. Лежит и боится спать.


	8. Страж

Время идет. Время проходит медленней, чем хочет Дин. Быстрее, чем он хочет.  
Он охотится снова. Хватается то и дело за призрачную надежду — полубога ли, фею, ритуал или амулет. Что-нибудь, что могло бы разрушить чары.  
Призрачные надежды получают, одна за другой, свой фунт мяса, пуд соли, погребальный костер до небес.

Дин считает месяцы. Годы. Отмечает две тысячи двадцать второй на полу у кровати брата. Напивается в стельку и поэтому только приходит в голову идиотская мысль — смочить сэмовы губы хорошим купажным виски, чтобы не пропустил, не совсем…  
— Ну давай-ка, как в детстве, — бормочет старший Винчестер, поднимает лохматую голову, запуская пятерню в шелковистые, теплые волосы. Прижимает край стакана к нижней губе, наклоняет его. Пара капель, для вкуса, для запаха больше, может, это достанет его во сне. Дин совсем не желает, чтобы братик закашлялся. Алкоголь ароматный, проливается вниз по щеке, стекает по легкой щетине пара капель куда-то под воротник. Сэм не кашляет и не облизывается, но он приоткрывает губы.  
Дин глядит, и глядит, и глядит.  
Возле братнинова изголовья стоит отвар сонного корня.  
Дин продал пару тачек и кое-какой артефакт, оказал пару крупных услуг, чтобы заполучить эту гадость в нужных ему количествах.  
Дину хочется к брату. У Сэма хорошее чувство времени, он, наверное, сообразит, что сейчас пора зимних праздников. Наверняка устроит им вечер нью-йоркских салютов или мирные посиделки в Сочельник, или вспомнит какое-нибудь их хорошее Рождество… Старший брат улыбается, глядя на младшего. Сэм сонно дышит, сопит, перекатывает тяжкую голову по затекшей уже руке Дина, неосознанно тянется ближе, ресницы дрожат и дыхание пахнет виски и весь он пахнет Сэмом, особый, уютный, любимый наркотический аромат…  
Дин отшатывается.  
— Еще полтора года, урод, — говорит он себе.  
Встает и выходит из комнаты.

***

Под конец января он опять не выдерживает. Поднимает с подушки волос. Улыбается:  
— Сбрось свои косы, Рапунцель?  
Эта шутка настолько ужасна — не плоха в смысле что «не забавна», а ужасна, до рвоты кошмарна — что теперь ему даже смешно.  
Проглотить целиком этот чертов канат не получится. Дин попробовал как-то по глупости — ощутил себя подавившимся мишурой котом.  
Ножницы под рукой, он с отвычки не слишком-то ловко измельчает каштановый волосок. Задумывается — никакого отличия ведь не будет, если в следующий раз на пробу возьмет седой?  
Сэм красиво седеет, с висков.  
Дин ложится на узкий матрас на полу у кровати брата. Раньше все отправлялся в его грезы, лежа рядом в постели, утыкался носом в висок. Больше он так не делает. Запрещает себе. Отказывает, не дает себе больше поблажек, не дает удовольствий, которые больше не может выдавать за нормальные, родственные ощущения.  
Потому что теперь Дин ждет.

Сэм находится в Клетке.  
Это вовсе не плохой сон. Не хороший, но и не плохой — Люцифера там нет, да и дверь, никогда Дином в той проржавевшей конструкции не виденная, распахнута широко. Сэм там просто сидит, пялится в пустоту.  
— Ничего интерьерчик, — бодренько начинает беседу Дин, без каких-либо колебаний шагая внутрь.  
Сэм легко улыбается. Объясняет:  
— Понимаешь, их нет. Никого. Люцифера. И Чака. Азазеля. И клетка Амары уже не нужна. Все кончено. Совсем все. Это просто… обломки.  
— Хей, Сэмми, — отзывается Дин. — Это так уже долго, чувак. Привыкни уже. Давай, вставай!  
Он протягивает ладонь прежде чем останавливает себя.  
Младший брат поднимает взгляд. Смотрит пристально, под улыбкой — слегка дурнотное, выжидающее выражение. С ним случается иногда такое, когда грезы пытаются взять над ним верх. Дин видел это после самых своих затяжных охот первое время. Теперь видит каждый раз.  
Потом брат принимает руку, поднимается, делает непонятное движение, словно хочет обнять — с чего? Но признал, это видно. Поверил, что Дин. Не сон.  
— А какое число? — уточняет братишка.  
Точно. Сбил хронометр в голове брата. Не был здесь слишком долго, Cэмми ведь отсчитывает по нему, равняется на него. Дин готовится к неизбежным вопросам — что случилось, не был ли ты ранен, чем был занят. Он тянет теперь и тянет, хотя раньше являлся почти еженощно. Он кругом виноват, он знает — но какой смысл стараться сейчас, если после его вина станет неискупимой.  
— Вроде, двадцать второе. Двадцать третье… — тянет он, понимая, что так и не заглянул к брату в зимние праздники. Признается все-таки, — января.  
Сэм глядит на него с юмором в своих мудрых глазах, поправляет:  
— То есть, двадцать четвертое?  
Ничего у него не сбивалось. Вот черт.  
А потом Сэм его обнимает, заслоняя плечом и растрепанными волосами клетку и темноту:  
— С Днем Рождения, старший брат.  
И потом — это Рай. Или нет.  
Да какой дьявол их разобрал бы, эти местности сэмовой Страны ОЗ. Только они сидят у окна в классном баре, и Дин видит на общей парковке Детку, и перед ним на столе пирог, и он толком не знает, это воспоминание или просто фантазия брата, это соткано из десятков знакомых им баров или Сэм воссоздал самый лучший из них — но на небольшой сцене поют что-то заводное, а за окнами почему-то гремят фейерверки, отражаясь в полировке Импалы…  
— Ну салют уже перебор, — заявляет Дин сипло. Во рту вкус пирога, перемазаны губы — он всегда ел неаккуратно, чтобы рассмешить или разозлить Сэмми.  
Сэм покачивает головой.  
Это чертов вишневый пирог.

***

Дин не любит февраль. В феврале расцветают хреновы сезонные обострения у психованных ведьм, некромантов и прочих человеческих монстров. Начинается месяц с Имболка — Сэмми говорит, это хороший праздник, светлый — но язычники, жаждущие причаститься энергии спящей земли, даже не различают, когда приносить кровавые жертвы не уместно даже с точки зрения собственных их богов.  
В феврале Валентинов День, будь он неладен — да он каждый раз и неладен. Тут и спятившие купидоны, и проклятые подарки, чего только не случается…  
Февраль тянется долго, дела сливаются в бесконечную ненормированную работу.  
Дину казалось — сейчас должно было стать легче, когда Джек проник во все — в каждую каплю, так им говорил малец?.. Черт.  
Сэмми спит и не может проснуться, Дин не может почти возвращаться домой, видеть брата не может, а Детку ведет и ведет по бессмысленным серым дорогам, от беды до беды, от дымящейся крови до старой забытой трагедии…  
Февраль тянется долго — весь март и немного даже апрель. Дин всегда возвращается в Бункер, всегда проверяет вскользь — Сэмми спит, он вполне в безопасности, ничего у них не меняется.  
А в апреле в глаза Дина светит луч солнца, и трава — зеленая, мокрая, и предательски скользкая, и он должен вроде как радоваться — весна же, весна, черт возьми, только ноги не держат, а резь в глазах от сумасшедшего света — это больше не солнце, а лампы операционной.

Он проводит в больнице почти три недели. Возвращается в бункер, думая: больше нет. Больше нет, никаких одиночных охот, не пока он еще нужен Сэмми. Не пока его мерзкое преступление — шанс спасти его брата. Не пока его гребаная эрекция — залог будущего возвращения Сэма.  
После этого — все, что угодно. После даже нельзя по-другому, наверное, будет. Не с кем попросту будет.

***

Дин проходит по бункеру. Пахнет пылью и плесенью — снова, как в первый раз когда они спустились сюда. С тех пор этот запах приглох, затек в щели, залег в самых темных подвалах и закрытых, пока не разведанных комнатах, но сейчас Дин опять разрешил ему царствовать. Где-то разбросаны вещи, валяется серый в зелень плюшевый халат — тот, что Сэмми купил ему взамен того, пятидесятилетнего, унаследованного от неведомого мертвеца. Дин торопится теперь всегда, это место больше не дом ему, он бросает вещи куда придется и не вспоминает о них. Он торопится и сейчас.  
Его не было слишком долго.  
Он стал реже бывать в грезах брата, он боится того, что Сэм может о нем узнать, но сейчас все иначе — он еще никогда не бросал так надолго и спящее тело Сэма. Да, волшебный сон, да, защищенное место, но нет — Дин не верит в полную безопасность, он должен увидеть, узнать сам, что Сэмми в порядке…  
В спальне тихо, темно. Лампа перегорела. Дин включает ночник вместо верхнего света, шарит в поисках выключателя по стене, напряженно прислушиваясь… Сэмми дышит. С ним все хорошо. Наконец зажигается свет.  
Постель смята сильней, чем обычно. Ее не меняли месяц уже, еще бы. В комнате пахнет… пылью, конечно, но запах какой-то… кислый. Плохой запах, как после болезни, хотя и не такой сильный. Дин подходит к брату торопливо, проверяет лоб — теплый, но жара нет. Дин глядит на него минут пять. А потом начинает действовать.  
Он меняет белье и лампу верхнего света. Смахивает всю пыль, протирает столы и пол. На том месте, где прежде валялся его матрас, въевшееся пятно — как-то раз не зашил себя толком после плохой охоты — Дин его игнорирует. Когда сделано все остальное, Дин опять смотрит на своего младшего. Идет в ванну, приносит с собой таз и губку, флакон жидкого мыла и пару полотенец. Это просто забота. И все.  
Дин умом понимает две вещи: что Сэм не особо нуждается в гигиене, но нуждается все же; и еще, что у него, Дина, на деле-то не встает, когда он моет брата. Что не только не делает он ничего извращенного, но и не думает даже. Что для него уход за братишкой по-прежнему дорогое, драгоценное право, обязанность, нечто такое, что дает ему почувствовать себя чуть лучше, поверить, что он не беспомощен, может хотя бы немного, но быть все же полезным кому-то, кого он любит.  
И он все равно чувствует себя вором, отвратительной сволочью, словно бы похотливо подглядывает за подростком (он не делал, не делал такого).  
Дин давно понимает, что он не в порядке. Вот только проблема в том, что ему не с кем поговорить, как всегда. Не к кому обратиться. Покаяться даже не перед кем.  
Ничего, в общем-то необычного. Сэмми пытался пробиться иногда к его чувствам, пытался расшевелить, Сэм упрашивал Дина работать над его проблемами. Только Дин не имел права. Сколько бы в их трудной жизни ни срывало его на проклятую откровенность — каждый раз это било по Сэму, Сэмми в первую очередь. Дин не хотел, но стоило рот открыть, и он каждый раз, снова и снова, обрушивал на братишку самые горькие накопившиеся упреки, самые отвратительные, незаслуженные претензии. Отец, Стэнфорд. Кровь, Руби. Амелия, Кевин. И смерть Чарли, и не вспомнить уже, что еще. Дин не знал полумер в разговоре. Он не говорил о чувствах. Он выл о своей боли, как раненый дикий зверь.  
Сэм последние годы почти что и не вызывал его на прежние разговоры. Иногда бывал храбрым, согласен был… потерпеть. Но он не мазохист, его Сэм. Просто самоотверженный, но кто станет искать лишней боли.  
А быть может — Сэм так проявлял уважение. кто его знает. Сэм…  
Сэм красивый. Дин очень гордится им, братом. Обводит влажной губкой руки, пальцы, кисти, предплечья и бицепсы. Высокий и сильный стал сэм. А когда-то был мелким и тощим, жилистый и с руками-палками, хотя даже в тринадцать — выносливый, неожиданно сильный как маленький муравей.  
Дин касается длинной шеи, старательно не задевает пальцами. Хочется прикоснуться к пульсирующей там вене, но незачем — вот он, Сэм, дышит, все с ним хорошо, жив Сэм.  
Он дважды обмывает немного вспотевшие грудь и живот, подмышки с мылом промакивает — пахнет резко и Дин начинает дышать осторожно, неглубоко. Забавляется про себя, вспоминая, как братец после Калифорнии еще несколько лет убирал с груди поросль, словно завтра на пляж. Потом заматерел, перестал, может быть, отпустил. когда именно? Может, после Божественных Испытаний? Гадриэля? Или после безумия? Дин не заметил. Может быть, кода Дин был в Чистилище. Да не важно — взгляните теперь на мальца, настоящий грубый мужик.  
Ничего грубого в Сэме нет, разумеется.  
Дин деликатно стягивает трикотажные штаны в последнюю очередь. Ноги длинные, кажется, с милю. Большие, но узкие до изящности странной ступни. слишком худые икры, колени мослатые — правда же, лось, не зря его обзывал старый враг, старый друг, король ада.  
Бедра — сильные. Вычерченный углами косточек и протяжными тонкими мышцами таз. Уязвимый, открытый пах. Дин глядит сейчас без вожделения, с нежностью. Его Сэмми. Все это — его младший братик. Братик. Дин сам отнял у себя возможность думать так, но когда-то ведь думал. Когда-то он действительно был неплохим старшим братом.  
Дин берется за губку, протирает легко, чисто, мягко.  
Напоследок — лицо. Смешной нос, лоб высокий и скулы, подбородок и челюсть. Тогда-то слегка и накатывает — наклониться, прижаться губами к вытсветшей со временем родинке, и к ресницам опущенным, и к морщинкам над переносицей — от прокляnого щенячьего взгляда. Накатывает — и проходит.  
Укрывает брата одеялом до груди, уносит мыло и воду, возвраается с теплой упаковкой экспресс-шампуня и двумя полотенцами — сухим и влажным.  
— Теперь волосы, да, принцесса? — улыбается Дин.  
Он почти не зовет так брата уже долгие годы. Почти перестал дразнить из-за длинных волос.Толку — Сэмми просек, что Дин любит его лохмы. А Дин любит его всего. Знать бы только, просек ли Сэмми, насколько…  
Вымыв эти дурацкие локоны, Дин заканчивает — одевает. Одежда домашняя, мягкая и удобная, трикотаж, хлопок, но никогда не пижама, тренировочные штаны и футболка. волосы слегка влажные… Высохнут, ничего.  
Дин выходит из комнаты брата. Избавляется от полотенцев и прочего, в ванной открывает воду сполоснуть лишний раз руки. Только тогда ломается — утыкается в свои ладони, пытаясь учуять остаточный запах, хоть что-нибудь…  
Они пахнут шампунем и мылом.  
Только-то и всего.

***

Крик разносится в два часа ночи. Он знает точно — не спит и глядит инода на часы, гадая, когда уже его старинный дружище по имени Джек (тот Джек, что дружил с его стариком раньше, чем с ним, а не Джек-новорожденный-Бог), наконец-то окажет услугу и вырубит его к черту.  
крик разносится тихо, но разум Дина фиксирует его только тогда, когда тело уже самопроизвольно вывалилось в коридор, и в одной руке у него первый мачете, схваченный со стены, а в другой все еще опустелая наполовину бутылка. Он думает: померещилось? — Но он думает это, двигаясь в сторону комнаты, где оставил спать Сэма.  
На пороге вновь слышит. Не крик. В этот раз тихий вой, безнадежный и полный мольбы.  
В комнате никого, кроме Сэма. Который все еще спит.

Сэм во сне не кричит никогда почти. Тоже охотничья выучка. Пришла к ним после трудной охоты на вендиго, когда таились рядом с лесом в засаде, приходилось и спать посменно. Закричишь — и ты труп, и напарник твой — тоже. Что бы тебе ни снилось.  
Сэм почти никогда не кричит, даже если ему снится Клетка, даже если ему снится Джессика или же черноглазый Дин, даже если ему снится смерть Дина — он не кричит. Дин знает, Дин пробовал сторожить его, но почти не мог вовремя распознать надвигающийся кошмар, до последнего, пока Сэм не садился рывком, бледный, мокрый, с дикими глазами, и Дин думал — не уследил.

Брат сейчас не проснется.  
— Сэм! Сэмми! — он легонько похлопывает по щекам, теребит, тормошит, надеется изменить фазу сна, — Эй, я здесь, все нормально, это только сон, слышишь, только кошмар, ты дома.  
Сэм скулит, жалобно и отчаянно, выгибается на кровати, только руки по швам, как солдатик…  
Проклятие, это плохо.  
— Сэм, проснись! — кричит Дин, в полный голос кричит, идиот, ничего мог придумать глупее.  
Сэм плачет. Слезы катятся по вискам, текут в волосы, снова влажные, как и недавно, на этот раз — из-за пота.  
Отвратительно пахнет шампунем. Дин оглядывается.  
— Потерпи. Потерпи, я сейчас, Сэмми!  
Он прочесывает брату волосы пятерней, попадается — от везет-то, тонкий, мягкий, короткий.  
Приготовил зелье вчера, пить не стал, отложил на потом, он теперь постоянно откладывает…  
Дин делает три глотка, прежде чем валится сверху прямо на брата. Стакан с недопитым отваром выпадает из рук, травянисто-зеленые пятна расползаются по свежевыстиранным простыням.  
Дин не видит. Он спит. Он бросается вглубь кошмара.


End file.
